


The wet dream before Christmas - Jeremy Renner

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Series: The Twelve Smutty Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Pool Table Sex, Sex, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly awakes on Christmas morning to find a stranger in her living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wet dream before Christmas - Jeremy Renner

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

**Christmas morning, 2014**

 

Holly slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32. “Well, that was one hell of a wake-up! But it’s still Christmas and I still want to sleep!!!” she bitched. She slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. Then turned. Then tossed. Then turned again. Yeah, she was done with her night.

Getting up at 6:45 every single morning had turned her body into an internal clock and even on her days off or holidays, she couldn’t sleep late. She had gone to bed around 2am, leaving her best friend Ivy’s home after the first part of the celebrations, spending the evening wrapping gifts for her nephew Nicky. Since they were the only family Holly had, she would see them again today. And after seeing the bottom of a few bottles of red wine, she was tired and wanted to sleep in today.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and start a pot of coffee and a nice little breakfast, knowing she was only meeting with Ivy for lunch. She wrapped herself in pink terrycloth robe and put on fuzzy bunny slippers. She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went down the stairs of her two-floor townhouse, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

Her heart thundering, she tried to tell herself that it was an optic illusion created by the Christmas tree by the mantel but when she glanced at the brown leather armchair, there was definitely someone. Sitting sideways, Jeremy Renner had his arms crossed, his eyebrow raised as he watched Holly stalk in the room. “About time you got up, sugar,” he grinned.

Holly opened her mouth, then closed it, taking in his look. Jeans with a dark grey t-shirt, Jeremy also had a black leather jacket, just like Holly loved them.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/caba06669a911cba70c96e585cf78bf6.jpg.html)

He propped himself up, settling his legs back on the cushion and feet on the floor, glancing over under the tree. “Nothing for me there, Holly. I’m hurt!” he pouted.

Laughing loudly, Holly came to sit on the ottoman and cupped his cheeks. “Awwwe, poor baby! But I can’t afford to buy you a house to reno, and I don’t think it would fit under my tree anyway!” she replied, pressing her hands on his face.

Jeremy chuckled and leaned in, running his hands along her arms up to Holly’s shoulders until he had them clasped behind her neck. “And how do you propose to resolve this?” he asked, kissing her nose.

Holly snorted and kissed him roughly before standing up. “How about a game of pool? You win, you do what you want. I win, I pick the gift? she offered.

Jeremy groaned as he stood up, then smacked her ass. “Now that’s my kind of gift, sugar!” he grinned. He followed Holly into the den, discovering a huge room with a home theater, a pool table, and a massive television. She put on some music in the background then picked up the pool cues while Jeremy racked up the balls...on the pool table.

Holly danced around the table as they played, swaying her hips, singing along the music, and Jeremy kept watching her, raising his eyebrow just as his cock kept rising and rising and straining against his jeans. She grinned when there was only one stripe and one solid left on the table along with the black ball. “So, Jeremy, you’re losing here. You don’t want to control what comes next?” she taunted.

He growled and shook his head. He suddenly desired nothing else but to win. Holly leaned down beside him, her breath on his ear as he aimed the cue. “Don’t miss, don’t miss, don’t miss, don’t miss, don’t miss!” she kept repeating in his ear.

Jeremy chuckled. “I never miss, sugar,” he murmured before sinking the solid ball, then the black one, barely taking a breath in between. He slowly raised himself up, then leaned on the table, seeing Holly bite her lip. “Is the offer still up, Holly?” he grinned.

Holly slowly went to put the cue sticks back where they belonged and stalked back in front of him. “I’m game,” she murmured with a smile. Without giving her a minute to breathe, Jeremy grabbed her by her hips and turned her to face him, pressing her against the table. He kissed her roughly as Holly sat on the edge, pushing his jacket off. She opened her robe at the same time she opened her legs and Jeremy moved in, his lips nipping her collarbone while his hands ran along her thighs and hips.

Hauling off his t-shirt, Holly moved into him, cupping his ass and squeezing it roughly. “Come up on the table, Jeremy,” she whispered. He moved away from her and quickly removed his boots, jeans and boxers, climbing on the table. Holly slowly laid down and he crawled over her, kissing along her calves, then her thighs, barely teasing her apex only to come to her eye level, smiling.

“Nothing like a beautiful woman naked on a pool table!” he grinned. He kissed her roughly, then trailed his tongue along her jaw, to nibble her neck. Holly wrapped her legs around his waist and pushing him against her and Jeremy shuddered, his hard cock feeling how wet she was. “Loser in a hurry, sugar?”

“Shut up and kiss me, Jeremy!” she hissed. He chuckled and kissed while he rutted against her wet slit, to finally push at her entrance, the head of his cock stretching her cunt. Holly groaned and her eyes fluttered as he filled her up to the hilt, bottoming out on the first thrust. Jeremy braced his arms on either side of her and she clasped her hands behind his neck, locking her ankles together. They kissed slowly as Jeremy sped up, ramming himself in and out, groaning in her mouth.

Holly could feel the rug of the table slowly burning her ass so she shifted her hips up, only feeling Jeremy go in deeper. He growled and raised himself up, drawing Holly with him as he sat back on his heels, forcing her to bounce on his cock. Holly screamed, feeling him so deep, she was sure they would stay stuck this way.

Chuckling, Jeremy laid her back down but held her hips up, pistoning fast and hard, hissing when he felt her body clamp around me. “Come on, sugar, give me all you’ve got!” he whispered, his fingers finding her clit. Holly hitched a breath and arched her back as she climaxed, screaming his name. Jeremy slowed down only to pull out and turn her around. He smacked her ass and hauled her hips up, sliding inside of her, her wetness coating him again. Holly moaned and hissed, her upper body lowered against the table. Jeremy gripped her hips, digging his fingers into her flesh as he slammed himself in and out. “So good and tight, Holly. Oh fuck yes!" he groaned, his head leaning back.

Her head pressed on the pool table, Holly gripped the side of it then looked back. “Come on, Jeremy, let go,” she growled.

Smacking her ass again and feeling her clamp around him just like before, Jeremy howled and buried himself balls deep, spilling inside Holly in a shudder. He almost collapsed over her, holding himself up with one arm, the other caressing Holly’s back.

“Well this was the best Christmas present ever!” he chuckled as he stepped off the table. He swooped Holly up in his arms, burying his face in her neck to give her a hickey. “Where to, sugar?” he asked.

Holly squealed, kicking her legs. “Upstairs, to the left,” she laughed. Jeremy carried her all the way up and laid her down in bed, crawling over her. He kissed her roughly then laid on his side and she barely had time to send a message to Ivy.

**_~~Cold coming on, feeling like shit, need more sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow with Nicky’s presents. Kiss him for me. Love you! xoxo_ **

When she put the phone back down on the night table and turned to Jeremy, she saw he was already asleep. She chuckled and kissed his forehead, wrapping her arm to nestle against him, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
